Roaring Tide of War
Introduction The sun was setting as the entire island seemed to be in a state of silence as nether vendor nor person was out and about, showing it to be a ghost town as the only thing that could be seen were shadows of figures coming around. All of a sudden, one of them looked upward as they saw the moon slowly coming into view as the light revealed the people to be the Twilight Phoenix Guild. "I didn't expect the king to evacuate everyone so quickly" Cynteria said as she looked over at the distance, trying to see if anyone was coming. "The king set up several evacuation plans...." Said Markus with a smirk. "They're in the Hidden City, a massive complex where all the citizens can hide out....They should be safe in there...The seals were put in place by Bolterus and a couple of the other phoenixes." "Then looks like we'll be prepared now, especially since most of them will be coming after us" Cynteria said looking over to them as she arrived. "Yeah well after this little....Party they will be coming for us." Said Dark readying his new sword. "And i want that....." "We all do....We're gonna send them back in pieces." Said Markus creating a bridge of lightning between his hands."Lets see if they can withstand a Warden's fury." The others saw what Markus was doing and began to take their positions, waiting for their enemies to show up as the moon was shown to be at it's highest point. "Ok we'll wait till our cultist friend gives the signel and then we'll move in quietly..." Said Markus as he hid himself behind a large rock. "I know 3 entrances into the network of caves...Tao you and Chae Yi take the top, Cyn and Ellena take the underground entrance and me and Joo Dee will take the front.....Tao i want you and Chae Yi to find anything that looks like a signelling stone, we need to cut off their communications to the main force." "Got it....Come on Chae...." Said Tao getting Chae Yi to follow him up the side of the small mountain the caves were dug into. "Keep this with you guys" She said putting down the medical bag in front of them as she went running after Tao. The others moved into position and waited for the cultist to play his part. He approched the entrance only to be cut down by the leader who came out to greet him. "Well thats a problem....." Said Markus looking at the scene and waiting for the leader and guards to go back in. "Hmmm." The others heard the sound of someone getting cut down. "Ok we got an issue." Said Dark as he and Chae Yi entered through the skylight. "We need to be careful." "I know!" Said Chae Yi. "Lets find that signal thingy and clear this place out. Joo Dee followed her uncle as the two went forward, hiding in the shadows to see if there was any way they could make out who the leader was. Markus led her around some mroe guards into a large meeting hall. "How the hell did they make that in here?" He whispered to himself. "Ok once we find out who this boss is we'll make our move...By now Dark and Chae Yi should have the communication item delt with." Meanwhile just as Markus finished speaking Dark and Chae Yi and disabiled the item beyond repair and clear out some curious guards who saw their shadows. "Well i've gained the start of todays kill count...I'm happy." Said Dark with a smirk. "Something aint' right with you ya know that right?" Said Chae Yi checking for more guards. "Blame Daimon....." Said Dark patting her on the head and walking towards a lit room at the end of the hall. "Lets add mroe to the kill count shall we?" Chae Yi sighed as she followed him swinging the blood off her sword and leaning against the wall next to the door as Dark massacred the 6 guards. "Ok can we go meet up with uncle and sis?!" Said Chae Yi glaring at him. He smirked as he led her towards where Markus and Joo Dee were waiting, those two have found the main meeting hall watching the leader going over last minute details fo the attack. "Hmmm Looks like Vecor....A well known cultist merc....Powerful ice and fire mage, the Wolves have been tracking him for years.....THey lost him somewhere around Blackwood Island." Said Markus hiding with Joo Dee in the shadows. Joo Dee looked around, trying to spot any potential way to get closer as she saw a stairway leading up to the upper level, "We might be able to see what they have in store if we go up to the higher levels" She said looking over to her uncle as he was thinking what she suggested. "You go....I'll stay here, once everyone is ready we'll move in and finish these guys." Said Markus readying his new weapon THe Serpent's Coil. "Watch yaself up there.....Might have some fun traps upt here." Joo Dee creeped towards the stairs, making her way towards the upper levels as she looked around to be sure that no one would be up there, until she arrived at the upper level, silently looking over the railing as she began to overhear what the leader had planned. "Soon the masters will single our attack on the weak Mochina city!" Said Vecor with several cultists gathered around him. "Once we do this we shall all gain the power of demons and slay all who stand in our way!!" The cultists cheered at this statement. All more than willing to allow themselves to become slaves. Joo Dee signaled her Uncle as she awaited to see what he would do. Markus spotted Joo Dee and used his magic to see the life signs of the others. He knew they were all ready and began to move up slowly starting to twirling his Serpant Coil before using it to cut a cultist in two. "Evening gents....I'll be your reaper for today." Smirked Markus twirlingt he coil around casually. "We also have several others joining us today....my copy Dark Storm and my two neices Joo Dee and Chae Yi....THey're all somewhere around here." "End them....." Said Vecor standing up pointing up to Joo Dee's positon. "Motherfu-" Said Markus before getting tackled by a large cultist. "Damn it!!" Joo Dee expected this to happen and began charging her Lightning Magic as she slammed her fists into those that came towards her, easily taking them down as she moved down to meet up with her uncle, emerging, "This all you got?!" She said chuckiling as she ran towards her allies. The large cultist suddenly flew past Joo Dee with her uncle's Serpent Coil through his chest. "Really? Ya gonna try that against her let alone me?" Said Markus pulling a knife out of his stomach. "We're not your adverage mages Vecor." "I know that.....But the advantage of leading an important cult is that there many perks i can enjoy." Said Vecor as he seemed to gain an immense power boost hitting Markus with a powerful blast of ice knocking him back and turning him into a human pin cushion. "Uncle!" Joo Dee said initating her Phoenix Drive as she disappeared, reappearing right behind Vecor as she did a spinning roundhouse kick infused with Lightning, aiming it right at his head with strong force. Vector blocked the attack and gave a evil and slightly worrying smile to Joo Dee before throwing her across the room landing next to her uncle. "I'm fine kid.....Just got this sharp pain everywhere." Smirked Markus knowing he made alittlepun about being skewered afew times. Joo Dee nodded as she slammed her fist into the ground, creating an electrical floor that shocked everything near them except for her group. As she did this Markus melted the ice spikes and stood up using his Repair Magic to fix his armor. "You ok with clearing out the grunts?" He asked pointing at Vecor. "He's mine......" Markus charged at the Dark Mage who threw icicle after icicle at Markus who countered by swatting them away or fireing a lightning bolt at them. Once he got in range he landed a powerful punch known as The Buster, ducking under an opponant's punch and throwing an "over shoulder" punch at them with full strength, this blow set Vecor back into his planning table destroying it. "Come frosty.....Still got alot of fun planned for you." Said Markus taking his typical fighting stance. Joo Dee was easily beating down any of the followers that attempted to attack her, using mostly her fighting style as opposed to her magic to not waste energy. Meanwhile Markus was fighting Vecor only to have Dark burst through a wall and charge past dragging two cultists beside him by their faces and throwing them into a wall at full strength. "Didn't get in the way did i?" He asked with a smirk. "Kinda...." Said Vecor before getting punched in the face by Markus followed by two kicks, one to the gut and the other to the face. "Sorry....I'll go lend Joo Dee a hand." Said Dark as he casually carved a path through the cultists in his way. "You ok kid?" She slammed her palm right into one of the followers, sending him flying right into the wall as cracked her knuckles, "Yeah, these guys aren't worth much" She said looking over to Dark. "Yeah that sucks.....Was hoping for a more enjoyable challenge." Said Dark kicking several cultists away with a barrage of kicks. "Not uncommon for cultists though.....They get the weak and desperate into their group.....Kinda pathetic really." "Whatever the reason, we better end them soon" She said slamming down as a powerful shock wave of electricity got most of them knocked out, "I have a bad feeling about something..." She said looking out a window. "Heh yeah...Oh by the way, don't worry about your sister She's having some fun with her own fight." Said Dark as he grabbed an attack cultist by the face and threw him into a group of reinforcements. He then created two guns out of fire and hit them with a barrage of powerful mini-fireballs. "Not because of that, course Chae Yi always has fun with this, but it's something else... I don't know why, but I just can't get rid of it" She said charging her electricity through the gauntlets, causing them to glow before she sends out a powerful wave that hits more of the reinforcements. "I know but we got everyone else on high alert and the military have secured every inch of the island against an attack." Said Dark summoning his fire wolves to attack the remaining cultists. "Even if they attack do attack we'll just finish up here and head over there and kick more ass!" Maybe he's right, Maybe It's just my imagination... Joo Dee thought to herself as she summoned her wings as she sent out a barrage of feather daggers. Dark didn't say anything else only vanished to help Markus who had become pinned down by Vecor's ice. He managed to intercept a ice blast and absorbed it, this allowed him to enter his Frozen Storm Mode and Markus enough time to enter his Burning Storm Mode. "So Markus shall we have some fun with him?" Asked Dark cracking his knickles knocking shavings of ice off. "Gonna be intresting to see how he can handle us like this...." "Heh yeah...But don't get cocky if he's leading a cult that serve the 7 he's gonna ahve afew tricks." Said Markus smirking causing licks of flame to come out his mouth. Meanwhile Joo Dee was holding off the goons when her sister came through a wall followed by a giant of a cultist. "Oh hey sis!" Said Chae Yi as if nothing happened. "Brought a new playmate!" "Oh brother, you really know how to make things harder don't you sis?!" She yelled before taking a deep breath, sending her shriek towards him, and shocking him greatly as he was sent flying right into the wall close by, casuing it to break down and bury him under rubble. Chae Yi shrugged. "He wasn't that tough...." She said with a big smirk on her face. "So hows your day been?" Suddenly the rubble began to move and the brute appeared seemingly empowered by demonic power. "Well sh*t...." Said Chae Yi getting ready for a fight. "Sooo you ready sis?" Joo Dee cracked her knuckles as her eyes glowed yellow, "What do you think sis? I'm only getting started!" She said running with her gauntlets charged with lightning, slamming down as a shock-wave was released. Chae Yi followed up with a massive swing of her sword sending a fire blade at the demon, both hitting roughly the same time. "I know the fire was a tad cliche but felt we needed some fire." Smirked chae Yi resting her sword on her shoulder. "Odds on this fight carrying on?" "With Uncle and Dark, pretty high, let's just hope the others are okay" She said sending another shriek to a group that tried to flank her from the right side. While Chae Yi and Joo Dee were having their fight with the demonically enhanced cultist and the weaker grunts. Markus and Dark were fighting the now demonically empowered Vecor, who used his new powers to turnt he corpse of one of his cultist into a giant sword. "Ya know i can't get over how sick that sword is....." Said Dark blocking it with a shield made of ice and reinforced with lightning. "Even for me thats wrong....And i'm the kinda gy who'd use one of these cultist's spines as a Bo Staff." "Yeah it is wro-....Wait what?!" Said Markus landing a powerful lightning and fire enhanced kick to Vecor's ribs followed by a burst of his Form Five: Wrath of Heaven form. "When we get back we're having a talk." The two carried on fighting Vecor who managed to get some decent hits in but each one was coutnered with a strike form the two. Eventually Vecor pulled back. "We'll meet again....I'm sure at your home." He said before vanishing through a hidden door. "Ok...I don't like the sound of that...." Said Dark looking around to go and help Joo Dee and Chae Yi. Joo Dee was looking out into the outside, wondering why it was this feeling of foreboading was still inside of her, as if it was telling her something bad was about to happen. Suddenly a massive explosion ripped through the northern area of the captial city's dock. "Shit....Lets go!" Said Markus vanishing with Dark heading towards the city still in their dual-elemental forms. The group arrived seeing the military mobilizing and already fighting large numbers of Daimon's faker troops. One of the Mochina army officers came up to Markus. "Sir! We've got enemy swarming the city....They're making it difficult to get a strong foothold in the city." "Where are my guild members?" Asked Markus looking around the area taking in all the combat. "Frontline sir.....They volenteered to secure key locations so we could free up some forces." Said the officer. "We're also waiting for forces from the other cities....We think they're hitting here first to cut of the dragon's head so to speak." "Hmm sounds right.....Remove the leadership then take the rest....." Said Dark appearing with two lifeless bodies both fakers with large ice spikes through their bodies. "Once Chae Yi gets here we'll break the enemy lines...." Joo Dee was beginning to resense her feeling as she looked around, "Where's Cyntheria?!" She said with a worried tone. "Take Chae Yi and find her....Me and Dark will go have some fun on the front....Becareful though, your main focus right now is finding Cyn.....Fight only if you have to." Said Markus walking towards the fight requiping two of his swords followed by Dark who smirked and summoned his cleaver. Afew moments later Markus and Dark were in the think of the fight taking over an entire section allowing the Army and Militia there to pull back and take amore secure location. Markus used his Kamaitachi to cut down over a hundred enemies before unleashing his Lightning Step spell followed quickly by his Blade Flow: Fire to cut down even more enemies. While Markus was doign this Dark was destorying just as many, using his Red Lightning Cyclone to rip the fakers apart folliwing this with the Giant Edge using his strength and the weight of his blade to massacre more enemies. "MArkus! Whats ya kill count?!" Called Dark as he knocked several enemies back and cutting them in two. "Ehhh 200...Maybe 300 i lost count about 150 kills ago." Replied MArkus finishing off a group with a quick draw circle cut clearing a ring of enemies and giving him some breahing room. "You?" "250...But i'm gonna get a hell of alot more." Smirked Dark pointing to more enemy forces coming. "They really stepped up making these guys...." "I'm guessing the demons have access to more magicla power than Dark and his top generals could muster.....How many do ya think they got in reserve?" Said Markus walking up to stand next to Dark. "I'm thinking near 100 million." "Same...But i'm sure we Wardens can handle this." Smirked Dark. "We're the only two Wardens around right now..." Said Markus. "I know but still we got this!" Said Dark before charging forward to unleash a powerful Storm Phoenix Scream as he skidded into the enemy lines. Both of the daughters began to rush towards the front lines, trying to find their mother as they mainly blocked the attacks coming towards them, and moved forward towards where they felt was their mother's location. "Something don't really feel right sis....I think something might be happening here." Said Chae Yi as they arrived ready for a fight. "I mean look this entire street is empty....." Joo Dee looked around, trying to feel for her mother's magical energy, quickly hearing the sounds of a phoenix shriek as the moved up, sending a figure flying towards a building, "That has to be mom fighting!" Joo Dee said as she and Chae Yi went running towards them. When they arrived they saw Cyn and a jseter like Demon attacking Mochina Soldiers. "Hahahahahahahahaha!!" Cackled the demon. "Chaos and death! Fun fun fun!!" "Mom!!" Shouted Chae Yi. "What did you do to her you sh*t?!?!?" Joo Dee was in shock at what she was seeing, her mother turned around to look at them, covered with what appeared to be maskera and eye shadow as she was grinning with a smile that made it look like she was a demon, making both of her daughters look at her with horror. Electricity started to charge up greatly as it started to turn red, causing a strange aura to appear around her. Chae Yi growled and requiped the armor of her Titan Armor, the sword from her Darkness Warlord armor and a mace from her Glacier Warlord armor. "you've seriously f*cked up your day here demon..." She growled charging forward creating a block of ice then smashing into ice spikes that peppered the demon. "I'm gonna show you a real hell!" The attacks were suddenly stopped as the ice showed to break up on contact with appeared to be solid stone pillars that shot up from the ground as Chae Yi looked over to see her mother right in front of her, slamming her down as she bounched backwards to where her sister was. "Typical, you always were the most to get angry quickly Chae Yi, it's no wonder I prefered spending time with Joo Dee than you" Cynteria said with an evil smile. "Should be worried about the one who's anger is building...." Said Chae Yi looking at Joo Dee. "Sis you hold off mum.....I've got chuckles here...." Chae Yi charged the demon making good use of all three of the each item she requiped. Joo Dee glared as she went forward, shreiking as it echoed around the area as she let out a barrage of punches and kicks, all of which were easily blocked by Cynteria who had armed herself with rock on her arms and legs, making it easier for her to block the attacks and not get shocked at the same time. She them grabbed Joo Dee's arms, slammed her down twice before tossing her right into a building as she crashed into the support beam, bringing it down on top of her. "I told you, your uncle's worthless teachings were just that, worthless". Chae Yi carried on fighting the demon landing some blows but the Demon managed to do alot more to her. "Shit....Stay still!!" Said Chae Yi annoyed at her inability to him him. "Joo Dee don't listen to her!! Don't be afraid to hurt her, we need to if we're gonna save her!" The rubble seemed to explode from that statement as Joo Dee went soaring right towards their mother, "Oh please, as if you're words can change her..." Her words were stopped as Joo Dee landed a direct hit right at her face, but was shocked to see that it did not sent her flying, but even more that she grabbed it and started pushing her back, "Bad girl Joo Dee, you know that hitting mommy is very bad..." She said bleeding from her nose before she inhaled, releasing a powerful shriek that hit Joo Dee at point range as she was sent back, slamming before she coughed up blood. Chae Yi send a wave of ice spikes at Cyn while kicking back the demon. "Sis get up and prove her wrong!!!" Shouted Chae Yi before turning back to the demon who knocked her back with bone crushing force. "You little b*tch!! You ruined my hat!!!" Shouted the demon as he pointed to his hat which had a rather large tear in it. "I'm gonna beat you to hell THEN give you over to the Fire Lord!" The last hit Joo Dee felt triggered something as suddenly electricity surged around her, but instead showed to begin changing into what appeared like Red Lightning as it swarmed upward, causing Joo Dee to scream as it almost sounded like a phoenix crying in pain. With it up and about, Joo Dee moved at high speeds towards him, using an ehanced lightning roundhouse kick right at her mother, slamming her straight into a building before she rushed towards the Demon. Chae Yi dodged as Joo Dee charged past her smashing into the demon. "Sis calm down! Control yourself!!" She shouted worried at her sister. "Shit this ain't good...." The demon tried to counter the young Slayer but become over-run by her anger and ferocity. "Ahhh damn it!!" He shouted as he got pummled. "You stupid bitch!! Get up and kill them both!!" Cynteria quickly came to the demon's aide as she began to focus, calling up the same aura that she showed Markus before as she sent out an energy that impacted right on Joo Dee, burying her, but didn't hold her down as she roared, summoning her wings that turned red as she flew to her mother, who was matching her blow for blow. Chae Yi quickly recovered and moved out of the way of her sister. "Joo focus ont he Demon!! He's the one controling mom!!!" She shouted as she lept onto a roof so not to get caught in her sister's rage. Joo Dee could barley understand what her older sister said as she slammed her fist right into her mother's gut, causing her to cough blood as she was sent flying. Joo Dee then focused her attention on the demon as she roared a demonic shriek, running towards him as if to kill him. The Demon looked alittle worried before attacking with a barrage of flaming playing cards. "Stay back ya psycho!!" He cackled before pausing a second thinking on the irony of his comment. Joo Dee just roared as her fist was charged with red lightning, swinging forward as she pierced him hard, slamming him against the wall as she repeatedly hit the demon over and over again. The Demon managed to knock Joo Dee back and go on the offensive but failed to make any ground against her. "Shit shit shit!!" He siad paniced as he looked for away to get out he was met with Chae Yi's sword to the face. "Oh no....." Joo Dee slammed her fist right at Chae Yi's face, sending her back before she glared at the demon, which caused her lightning to start growing brighter and brighter as she somehow managed to use her Lightning Talon technique, piercing him one more time in where his heart would be. "Nooooo!! He was so young!!" Said the Demon from a near by rock. "How could you?!" THe Demon chuckled as he restarted his attack using his demonic magic to control the bodies of the fallen soldiers around them. "You....Beast...." Said Chae Yi standing up. "How could you?!" "Easily actually.....Though i'm currently waiting for your weak mother to get up and help me here!!" Said the demon as he made his puppets attack both the sisters. Joo Dee didn't bother with them as she slammed them away from her, going directly towards the puppetier. "Demon Slaying Strikes..." Said Chae Yi before unleashing a barrage of quick draw slashing aimed at the demon hitting just before her sister landed the fatal blow on the demon. Joo Dee showed not to care whether he was dead or not and continued to assault the demon, in tuned with her rage as she continued to beat down on a lifeless body. Suddenly a leg swung round fro nowhere and sent Joo Dee flying into a wall. "Calm down kid...." Said Dark still in his Frozen Storm mode. "You need to focus your anger." Dark stood there waiting for Joo Dee to get up. "Kids these days...Never know how to let go." He said with a slight smirk glancing at Cyn and then at Chae Yi. A shriek could be heard as it slammed Dark right into the building next to him, Chae Yi looked over to see her little sister bleeding, but the red lightning now glowing even redder as it began to discharge all over the area, hitting everything it struck without warning. Dark came out and dusted himself off. "Your not focused....Your weakened....." He said before charging and pinning Joo Dee against a wall holding her by the throat. "Chae Yi mind sealing away her Red Lightning?" "Err sure.....I guess i could use the 5 Element Seal...." Said Chae Yi standing up and readied the seal creating 5 small slames ont he tips of each of her fingers each with the knaji of Earth, Fire, Water, Air and Metal within them. "Sorry sis...." She then charged forward striking Joo Dee on the stomach sealing away the red lightning away knocking her out. "Release it when i tell you." Said Dark walking to Cyn and helping her up. "You ok?" Cynteria slowly stirred as she looked up at Dark, groaning as she made her way out of the rubble, trying to stand up, but almost fell before Dark caught her. "Ugh it feels like someone took a mallet and beat my brain until it was tender, what happened?" She said in confusion as she coughed a bit of blood, feeling her body weakening. "Long story short....I'm guessing you were being controlled by someone and Joo Dee went nuts....Actually using Red Lightning magic like i do, but with no control, she ended up beating the crap out of you and killing the Demon." Said Dark leaving his Frozen Storm mode and checking on Joo Dee. Joo Dee was still unconcious as Dark helped up, "JOO DEE!!!!" Cynteria yelled limping towards her daughter as she held her unconcious head, tears dropping down as she grabbed some ointments she kept, putting some on her various wounds. "She's fine...Look her wounds are already healing....Chae Yi sealed the Red Lightning till i can teach her to control her anger..." Said Dark sitting on a rock as a large explosion ripped through part of the city several blocks away. "Sounds like Markus is finishing off the invaders....." Chae Yi sat down next to Cynteria and Joo Dee just as Joo Dee woke up. "You ok sis?" She asked as she desummoned her armor and weapons. "What...what happened...where am i..." Joo Dee said looking over as she saw her mother's tears pouring down her face. "Shhh, it's okay, everything will be fine.." Cynteria said softly rubbing her head. "Come on we better get to Markus....." Said Dark looking back. "Plus i wanna show you guys something." Dark led them to an area where the front of the houses were covered in ice that looked like waves that had been frozen while being pushed back. In these waves of ice were the defeated bodies of enemies frozen just as Dark's lightning struck them. "I discovered this while being surrounded by these fakers......Ain't got a name for it yet though." Said Dark standing int he middle where a small crater sat. "How about Garden of the Frozen Storm?" Said Chae Yi standing in awe of the spell. "I like it." Said Dark as he returned to leading them to wher he sensed Markus. "So what do we do now?" Cynteria asked. "Well we'll see what...." Dark stopped mid way seeing everyone standing around something and rushed over to see the Guild's oldest member THe Sesnsei dead. "What happened?!" "Sensei died protecting some civilians who got caught between the demon forces......He went alone and died fighting the leader.....Died smiling." Said Alice kneeling down with the Sensei's head rested on her lap facing the sky and smiling. "Markus arrived just as Sensei fell...." Suddenly Markus who was standing by the water let out a beastial roar along with his Scream spell all while unleashing his full magic power scattering the ruins of houses around him and causing the water near him to retreat in fear. He then turned around walking to the group. "Dark make a slap for the Sensei....We're taking him to the Garden of Heroes...." He said helping Alice up. "Right..." Dark used his Earth Magic to create a slap beneath the Sensei and helped Markus, Yama and Titan carry him to the palace with the rest following behind. As they walked down the main street to the palace every soldier and civilian dropped to one knee seeing the Sensei's body as a sign of respect knowing he died in the most heroic way he could. "Why are they doing that?" Asked Chae Yi looking at Alice. "An old tradition here is that all warrior who died like the Sensei did are treated as true heroes....Equal to the gods in some respect, they are buried in the Garden of Heroes....A massive crpy located in the palace ground." Said Alice wiping the tears from her eyes. "All the soldiers who died today will get similar treatment and all will be given a state funeral." Joo Dee was leaning against her sister as she was holding her while they walked, seeing her big sister starting to tear up as they made their way to the grave. They arrived at the palace and several royal Guards took the Sesnei's body off to be prepared for bural. Meanwhile the people turned to reguilding the city and preparing for an all out war against the 7 Dark Gods. During this time the King comissioned Markus to help train a group he set up called The God Killers. During this time a state funeral was held for the Sensei and all those who died in the attack military and civilian alike, Markus made a speach and broke down at the end shocking everyone there. They actually saw the strongest mage they've ever seen cry. Category:Phantombeast Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Yaminogaijin & Phantombeast Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail: Phantoms